


Everybody Wants a Piece of Max

by misscygn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscygn/pseuds/misscygn
Summary: Max had a petty fight with Nathan when he learned that she hangout with Warren alone at night. He got so jealous of it.





	Everybody Wants a Piece of Max

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all Caulscott shippers who are still shipping it in 2019! This is my first fanfic here so please enjoy!

"I told you, we just ate dinner and watched the movie. Then went home!" Max was trying to explain Nathan about last night with Warren. But Nathan, being stubborn and hot-headed as he is, he didn't like the idea of Max and Warren hanging out _alone_. Nathan was marching out from the dorm while Max followed behind him. She want this argument to be done and just doesn't want to start this day with another quarrel with him. But it seems it already started.

"You basically went on a date with him!" Nathan continued to walk to his class even though he doesn't feel like attending on it. He, himself, doesn't really understand why he's so mad about this. But one thing's for sure, he is unhappy with it. As per Nathan's case, unhappy equals sad and sad equals mad. So, yeah, _smad_.

He walked faster and he felt Max was trying to match his pace causing him to hasten his footsteps further. Max had enough and grabbed him by the arm causing him to stop. Max turned him around to face her. Nathan just rolled his eyes at her while Max stood in front of him and quietly catching her breath after the not-so-running-yet-also-not-walking marathon they did.

"Okay, Nathan. How many times do I have to tell you that Kate, Brooke, and Stella were supposed to be there, to be with us. We planned to hang out together but they ditched us!" Max exclaimed. She pinched the bridge of her nose trying to not be annoyed any further and just chill down. She deeply regretted that she told Nathan about what happened yesterday but she also doesn't want to keep things from him. She should have known better on how he will react on this.

A week ago, Warren and Brooke was complaining on Max of not having her to hang out with them anymore. Ever since she became friends with Victoria and Nathan, the trio were constantly together. Victoria likes to visit cafes and exchange photo tips with them and Nathan was their go-to-driver. To be fair, she doesn't really have any choice but to hang out with them especially when Nathan is around. He will practically drag her to his truck along with Victoria and take them to wherever they want.

So to make amends, Max told Warren, Kate, Brooke, and Stella that she will spend some time with them on Tuesday (which is yesterday) for a movie night and dinner. All of them agreed on the plan but when d-day came not all were able to come.

Max went to the parking lot and saw Warren leaning on his car while typing on his phone. Max greeted him and Warren glanced at Max with a disappointed look. Max asked him why and he told her that Brooke can't come because of some accident she had caused during Ms. Grant's class and she had to write a report on it to be submitted by tomorrow. Stella also can't come because of diarrhea or food poisoning. She said that she bought a bread from a sketchy vendor and for the whole day, she was in-and-out of the toilet. Warren scolded her of buying from a stranger knowing that he looked _sketchy_. In her defense, the bread looked really tasty.

Max was saddened about the news but she tried to be optimistic. She was hoping that Kate sure is coming so she dialed up her number but she wasn't answering. Max told Warren that she'll just get back at the dorm to check if everything's okay. Max ran back to the dorm and knocked at Kate's door. Kate let her in and she asked her what was wrong. She saw Kate is ready to go based on her clothing but she looked restless while staring at her rabbit. Kate told Max that her rabbit is acting weird and is probably sick because it hadn't eaten its food since the morning. Kate apologized to Max for not being able to come to movie night. She just can't leave her sick pet alone which Max understood. Max told her that they can hang out next time again and went back to Warren.

Warren saw Max running back in his direction. He knew that Kate couldn't come as well when he saw Max jogging back alone. He asked Max if she still wants to go but Max said yes so they ended up spending time together.

"Yeah, _sure_." Max snapped back from her flashback when Nathan responded with his disinterested tone. Max groaned. She knew that Nathan is still not finished arguing on this thing.

"You know what. I'm not having this, early in the morning. Let's just talk later." Max sighed in defeat. She just really not in the mood to argue right now. She didn't even have her coffee yet for this drama.

"Yeah, right. Go start your day with that loser-Gayram, Caulfield."

"See you later, Nathan." Max said defeatedly.

"Whatthefuckever."

Max shook her head and separated ways from Nathan. She doesn't want to go along with Nathan's anger so she thinks it's for the best to leave him alone and settle things later. Luckily, she doesn't have any morning classes with him so it'll be less annoying. But right now, she really needs to drink her coffee.

* * *

It was her last class already and she hadn't heard anything from Nathan, yet. So she thought of texting him so they could talk after class. It is not her intention to finish this day without talking to him.

> ** _To: Nathan_ **  
** _Fr: Max_**
> 
> _Hey. Are you okay? Talk later?_

Nathan usually replies immediately when he's not mad. But he is mad, so Max wasn't exactly expecting him to reply soon. Max shoved her phone back to her pocket and return her attention to the class.

Max and Nathan thinks that they aren't the typical all fluff couple you would see in movies. They are not like those in a relationship that radiates in sweetness, in fact, they are opposite of it. They always bicker and have petty quarrels (which mostly started by Nathan) that suddenly end up with a cuddling session and just forget what they were fighting about. Their fights weren't that serious in the first place like there was a one time when Max started to watch a new season of Doctor Who without Nathan and he got so upset about it. He wanted to watch it together with her. He felt like he was _'cheated on'_ by Max where Max thought it was not a big deal and they can still watch it together. Nathan annoyed her to death by throwing Max side comments about her apparent _'cheating'_ for a week. What Max did to stop him from being an annoying little shit as he is, she barged at his dorm carrying popcorn and cookies and offered him to binge watch the show together. At first, he was going to protest but when Max tone felt like a_ 'take it or leave it' _moment, he got scared for the latter. Knowing Max, she means it when she says it so he's happy to obliged. Despite their many petty fights, it doesn't always end up into a serious one.

But for Victoria, they just have an unconventional way of expressing love for each other. She finds them really cute couple especially when Max gets teased by Nathan. She looks cute when she turns red out of annoyance. Sometimes Victoria teams up with Nathan which Max always felt unfair because she has no one to back her up. Well, Victoria is Nathan's best friend after all.

The bell rang indicating the end of the class. Max saw Victoria coming at her desk.

"Hey Victoria."

"Did you two fight, _again_?" Victoria's voice sounded like fed up already with her friends' antics. She wasn't surprised that Victoria knows about this. Nathan has a thing where he makes sure that he pointed out on people that he's mad at you. He's like a kid, Max thought.

"Well, yeah. It's because of last night. I hang out with Warren. By the way, have you seen Nathan? I was expecting to see him at lunch but he's nowhere to be found." Max told Victoria.

"Oh that's why he's so pissed at your friend. I actually ate lunch with him at Ziggs. We drove there and he ratted you out as, _usual_." That's Nathan's routine. Whenever they fight no matter how small it is, he would rant on Victoria about it. Meanwhile, Victoria finds their fights as a great source of entertainment so she had all her ears when it happens.

"What did he say?" Max questioned.

"I think you two should just talk about it and probably have sex or whatever. That's how you resolve things, right?" Victoria teased. There was a smile plastered across her face. Max blushed at her response.

"W-we d-don't..." Max tried to answer but Victoria's hand landed on her shoulder, gently tapping her. She knew that she liked seeing her embarrassed. Although, Max and Nathan have been dating for a while now, they haven't really done _it_ yet besides from cuddling and kissing.

"But seriously, Maxine, you're boyfriend is all jealous with you and Warren. And I don't think he'll be done arguing about it any time soon." Victoria told. Max cringed by the name but she understood her statement. He knew Nathan wouldn't be so happy about it after pointing it to her that Warren had a thing for her before which Max didn't knew. She told Nathan that he was just being a nice friend but Nathan knew better than that.

"Thanks, Victoria. And... Max never Maxine."

"I know. Au revoir." Victoria smiled teasingly at her and waved goodbye. Max waved back and begin to clean up her desk ready to leave the room.

When she went out, she saw Kate talking to Ms. Paxton. She waited for them to finish their conversation before greeting her friend. Kate looked distressed which made Max worry about her. Max wondered what happened to her pet rabbit last night.

"Hi Kate."

"Max! How did it go last night?" Kate tried to be cheerful but the sadness in her voice can't be completely hidden.

"It was fun. We ate dinner and saw the movie just like what's planned. How was your rabbit by the way?"

"Glad to hear that. Oh, Max. I had her taken to the vet earlier because she didn't eat anything at all yesterday. I was so worried. But the vet told me that she's gonna be fine." Kate explained. Max placed her one hand on Kate's shoulder while the other was holding her friend's hand. Max gave her a squeeze to comfort her worried friend.

"Ahh...That's why you missed Ms. Paxton class earlier. I'm sure she's going to be okay, Kate. You, too should take a rest."

"Thank you, Max. I promise that I will make it up to you and Warren next time."

"It's okay, Kate. We understand. Like I said, we can all hang out together next time." Max gave her quick hug and walk back to the dorm together.

* * *

Max just finished her assignments and checked the clock. It was already ten o'clock. She really lost track of time after writing essays and doing her portfolio. She checked her phone and surprisingly, there still no responses from Nathan. She decided to text him again.

> ** _To: Nathan_ **  
** _Fr: Max_**
> 
> _Nathan, where are you? I haven't seen you all day. Call me._

Max waited for a response or a call but there's nothing. She assumed that he didn't want to talk later after her class since he didn't replied to her text so she went full focused on her assignments. Max started to feel weird because Nathan usually at least reply like_ 'fuck off'_ or just emojis to her when he's mad. But he never ignored her texts not until now.

Max decided to just sleep and maybe tomorrow Nathan is ready to settle their petty fight.

* * *

Afternoon came by and Max still hadn't heard on Nathan. They had classes together this afternoon but he skipped it, like usual. Although, she can't hide her worry about him. Max is wondering if she is underestimating the weight of their argument between her and Nathan. Should I be worried? She asked herself.

The whole day went fast and Max had no single sight of Nathan. Not even Victoria had saw him. Max tried to call him and spammed him with text but there's not a single reply from him.

Max texted him again despite the lack of response.

> ** _To: Nathan_ **  
** _Fr: Max_**
> 
> _Nathan, please reply. I've been trying to talk to you but it's you who don't want to be contacted. I don't even see you!_

> ** _To: Nathan_ **  
** _Fr: Max_ **
> 
> _Let's talk please. I'll wait at your dorm later. See you._

* * *

Just as she said at her last text to Nathan, she went to his dorm and waited for him. She was actually expecting to see him but to her disappointment, a _Nathan-less_ room welcomed her.

She sat on his bed checked her phone again to see if he already replied. She sighed that he's still not answering all of her messages and call to him. Is he ignoring my messages? Max wondered to herself. She began to grabbed a book laying around his room and read it to get over her boredom of waiting.

Hours had passed but Nathan hadn't came back to his dorm. Max grew worried and began to think what if something happened to him. _What if he's in an accident? Or a fight? Or a hospital? _Max breath deeply to calm her thoughts and began dialing Victoria. She hope that she knew where were his whereabouts.

"Hello, Victoria."

"Hi, Max! What's up?"

"Are you with Nathan? Do you know where he is?"

"Oh my God, Max. You two still hadn't make up? Wow. Just when I thought you two can't stand not seeing each other for a day. Both of you only lasted not talking to each other for four hours the last time you fought. This is a record-breaker, Max."

"I know and I'm getting worried about him. So please tell me Victoria that you are with him right now. Or at least saw him today."

"I'm sorry, Max. I am currently at my parent's house right now. We just got back from dinner. And no, I also haven't seen Nathan today."

"What if something happened to him, Victoria?" Max voice faintly cracked by that sad thought. She is really getting worried about him.

"Max, calm down first. Maybe Nathan's just chillin’ somewhere. Max, if something would really happen to Nathan, I promise you that I would know it. I will try to contact other Vortex members if they saw Nathan. I know there's a party outside the campus right now. Maybe Nathan's there. I'll get back to you."

"Thanks, Victoria." She hang up her phone. At least Victoria didn't seemed panicky on this situation which made Max to be somewhat relieved. If something is really wrong with Nathan, she would know it. They have known each other since childhood. 

Max suddenly remembered of Kate's pet. She went on the vet right after class and they hadn't had the chance to talk about her pet's condition. So she sent a quick text to her which Kate responded immediately. She told Max that she will be bringing it back to her dorm tomorrow morning. They will just observe her for the night before completely discharging the pet. Max was slightly relieved on Kate's but still stressed out by Nathan.

She was about to text him again when a notification popped up on her phone. It was from her social media and was from Nathan's. She clicked it and saw Nathan posted a photo of him and some Vortex club members in a party. Maybe this is the party that Victoria was talking about.

There were no captions on the photo but the image is evident enough to see that he's having a good time right now. Max was both furious and relieved at the same time (but mostly furious) because Nathan's safe and he is really just purposely ignoring her texts since he's able enough to update his social media account. And don't even try to argue that he may be using a laptop right now and probably lost his phone, cause damn who carries a laptop at a party except the DJ. And knowing Nathan wouldn't bother to borrow a laptop or someone's phone for instance just to update his social media, that's just not him. And most especially, losing his phone is definitely a no-no. He may lost his car keys or wallet but not his phone. That kid is legit scared at his father if he misses a call from him so losing his phone is not an option here.

She texted Nathan again to let him know her sentiments.

> ** _To: Nathan_ **  
** _Fr: Max_ **
> 
> _Nathan, i know you are still upset about last Tuesday and I have explained it to you many times but you won't listen to me. And i'm trying to reached out to you but you don't answer my calls nor my texts._
> 
> ** _To: Nathan_ **  
** _Fr: Max _ **
> 
> _I got worried about you thinking you might have been in an accident or something since I haven't heard nor even seen you at school today. Only to find out that you are there partying somewhere I don't know._
> 
> ** _To: Nathan_ **  
** _Fr: Max_ **
> 
> _I'm not mad about you partying. I don't really mind when you party with Zach or whoever. What I'm mad about is that you can't even tell me that you are fine at least. I know you are just ignoring my texts. You know, I am very very much worried about you. You could've at least sent a 'K' or a 'fuck you' so I know that you are okay._
> 
> ** _To: Nathan_ **  
** _Fr: Max_ **
> 
> _AND FINE, Prescott. If you're giving me the cold shoulder, I can give you one as well._

Max aggressively spammed the sent button. She get out of Nathan's bed. Before going out of his room, Victoria had told Max what she already knew.

_'I fucking hate you, Prescott.' _She cursed under her breath. She left his room and stomped her way back to her dorm.

* * *

Max had asked Victoria to help her pick up some books for their photography class presentation. So they went up to the library but Max didn't expected to see Nathan with her. Not that she acknowledge his existence tho. He just boredly stood there like a statue.

Max was actually happy that he finally showed up but still refused to talk to him. Neither he is talking to her as well.

Victoria was busy looking for books, same with Max. Victoria was trying to reach a book from a higher shelf but it's too high up. She asked Nathan to get it for her but before he even reaches it, Max was quicker to get a ladder and reach the higher shelf. She felt Nathan is shooting daggers from his glare but she didn't care.

"I think this is enough." Max told Victoria and walked pass on Nathan.

Victoria sensed some tension between the two but just ignored it and hoping it will be gone soon.

* * *

The two kept up with their little game, _Who ignore Whom better._ And without a doubt, Max is winning. Nathan seems to be soon beaten at his own game.

Max was buying a drink on the vending machine when suddenly she saw Nathan on her peripheral vision visibly walking towards her direction.

"Caulfield." He called but Max was stubborn enough to resist to respond. She wants Nathan to get a taste of his own medicine.

"Max! Are we seriously keep going to do this?!" There was frustration in his voice but Max doesn't want to waver and continued to ignore him as if he doesn't exist.

Nathan then snatched her drink from the vending machine to get her attention but Max was firm.

"Weird. I feel like the vendo is talking to me. And my drink is now gone. _Sooo weird_." She sarcastically said. Nathan was about to say something but the class bell rang and Max immediately ran back to the room.

* * *

It was lunch time and Max was sitting with Kate, Warren and others. She saw Nathan walking with Victoria and quickly looked away when she stretched her hands and pointed at Max making Nathan to look at her. Max pretended to not to see him and quietly ate her lunch.

Victoria noticed how Max and Nathan diverted their glances. It was obvious that they are still not okay and looks like not gonna be okay soon. She and Nathan sat on another table and just quietly ate their lunches as well. Victoria rolled her eyes and was thinking how awkward it will get on their next classes. She and Nathan are sitting beside each other while Max is just across them. She wonders how she will play cupid for her two stubborn friends.

* * *

Their next class went well. But not for Victoria who was distressed by the two of them. Both of them were like releasing a cold and dark aura that Victoria felt all throughout the lecture. So immediately after the dismissal bell, she dragged Max and Nathan at her table and snapped at them.

"Okay, enough! You two should make up now! It's really uncomfortable and unsettling being stuck in between lover's quarrel. I don't want that shit, okay?!"

"I'm sorry, Victoria. But do tell your friend that he started this." Max retorted completely ignoring Nathan's presence even though he's right behind Victoria.

"Well, tell that bitch that if she didn't hang out with her gay friend then none of this would happen!" Nathan replied.

"OKAY STOP!" Victoria had her one hand on her hips and one was shushing both of the bickering couple. "I had enough of this jealousy drama of you two! I was enjoying it at first but now it's not fun anymore. So please fucking kiss and make up!" Victoria stormed out of the room leaving the two glaring at each other. 

_'Fuck!' _Nathan cursed as Max left the room with Kate.

* * *

Max was at Kate's room checking up on her bunny. It's livelier now and had started eating the food again. Kate offered her room to Max after hearing the fight earlier at the classroom. Max told her about why exactly they are fighting and Kate just chuckled and told Max that she had faith that the two of them will resolve it really soon. Initially, Kate wasn't quite fond of Nathan before because of his intense demeanor. But he changed when he's with Max. He's still mean and _screamy_ but otherwise he seems nicer and somehow relaxed. She finds them adorable as well. Kate was actually the first one to figure out that she and Nathan were a thing after she heard Nathan in Max's room practicing his apology to Max. Ever since then she suspected the two but never really confronted Max about it. She was waiting for Max to tell it to her herself. She was understanding enough of them since the pair aren't exactly what people expected would be. A mean guy and a nice, quiet girl. They tried to hide it at first but eventually learned to not care anymore and Blackwell students seemed to shake it off as well.

"I can't believe why am I dating a guy like him, Kate."

"It's because you like him, Max. _Love_ him." Kate replied in almost a giggling way. Max looked at her and shook her head. For what Max knew, Kate is also one of the biggest shippers of them. She always tell them that they are growing themselves together. On how they make each other better.

"I just--- he loves bickering all the time and---"

"That's basically both your thing!" Kate interrupted. "Are you going to talk to him now?"

Max stood up from sitting on the floor. "I don't know." She replied to Kate.

Max said thanks to Kate for offering comfort then went back to her room. She opened her door and was about to lie down to her bed when he saw Nathan sleeping on it. '_Was he waiting for me?'_ Max mentally asked herself.

She watched Nathan's chest to slowly rise up and go down. He's in deep slumber. A sleeping Nathan looked like as if he doesn’t choke people when he’s awake. She observed his light brown curly hair fall on his face. He looked really peaceful when he's sleeping. She walked on her desk to get her camera and snap a photo of a sleeping Nathan. Her camera loudly clicked but fortunately it didn't wake him up. She shook the photograph and stared at it. It looked like a rare pokemon sighting sleeping at peace, it was a great shot. It made her smile.

She went over her desk to do some homework and update her diary.

* * *

After some hours, she heard noises behind her. She bet that Nathan's now awake based on the sound of his groans. Still, Max didn't looked at him and continued to work on her assignment.

"Max...." he quietly called. Max was still ignoring him.

"If you keep on doing this. I will keep on ignoring you too." Nathan said in annoyance but Max didn't budge.

"I said I'm ignoring you!" Nathan yelled but there is no response from Max.

"AAAGGHHHH!" Nathan rake his hand to his hair out of frustration but Max still didn't bat an eye on him.

"Stop it!" Max held down her pen but still not looking at Nathan.

"Stop ignoring me 'ignoring you'!!" Nathan finally said causing Max to look at him. Max perked her head up to Nathan, whose leaning on his back while seating on her bed and his hair is at chaos. Max find it cute but she hold her giggle to herself. They have to do some _'talking'_ first.

"I-I'm sorry." Nathan said with his head down.

"Why did you ignore my texts?" Max asked.

"Because I wanted you to _m-miss_ me! I-I was trying to make you jealous so I posted that photo so you know that I can have fun with others too... But i didn't think enough that you'll get worried when I don't text you back. I'm sorry, Max." Nathan explained. She was right, she just beaten him in his own game. Nathan is really childish despite his tough image which Max finds adorable to him.

"I-I just really don't like you hanging out with Gayram." Nathan was nibbling his hands together and shoot a glance at Max. Although, Max is glad on Nathan being unusually calm about this. Most of their fights sounded like who can scream louder but not today.

"Nate... I will seriously hang out more with Warren if you don't stop him calling that name." Nathan frowned for a bit and sighed on her reply.

"Okay, okay... Sorry. I just get so..." Is he going to say it? _Is he going to admit it?_ Admitting what he feels is rare on Nathan's case 'cause he never admits anything. Max remembered when Nathan can't believed that he actually liked her. Victoria had to rub it on Nathan's face before he even finally acknowledge it. Because he never thought it would be _her_. Maxine Caulfield who can make Nathan Prescott _tolerable_ as he described.

"So _'what',_ Nathan?" Max questioned. Although she knew what exactly he will say. She just wants him to admit it. Nathan rub his palms to his face and... "I'm jealous, okay?!" Max smiled and half of her can't believe he actually said it.

"Nathan Prescott is jealous of Warren Graham huh. That's a headline." Max teased. Nathan groaned and grew annoyed of Max's remark. He wants to protest but she isn't wrong about it. He is indeed jealous of him.

"Apology accepted. And I'm sorry too for ignoring you ignoring me." Max just can't stop herself from teasing Nathan.

Nathan brushed his hair trying to fix it and saw Max grinning from ear to ear.

"What?!" Nathan's back again with his natural self, the hot-headed self.

"You looked so cute. So _fluffy_." Max chuckled. He hates being called 'fluffy' but Max thinks that is just the best description of him. He looks tough outside but in reality, he's a _softie_.

Nathan get out of the bed and went to Max. She stopped chuckling when Nathan placed his hand on her nape and lifted her chin, meeting his blue orbs. His rested his forehead on hers feeling the growing warmth between it. He looked at the tiny freckles on her face which he always admired. Max lifted her hand to reach for Nathan's hand on her face. The pair refuse to blink and just let themselves be mesmerized on each other. They stared at one another’s eyes for a moment before Nathan dived in for a kiss. Their lips met and felt like they were both hungry for each other, longing, and passionate. Max briefly pulled away and whispered _'I miss you.'_

"I know you do." Nathan replied confidently. Max rolled her eyes and Nathan gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I miss you too." They shared a kiss once again but this time it went more than that.

* * *

"Max..."

"Hmm...?"

"Stop hanging out with Graham?" Nathan told in a semi-command and semi-plead tone.

"Not gonna happen. You know you can sit and hang out with us some time. I'm sure you and Warren will agree on Doctor Who. Both of you are nerds on it." Max offered him. Although she knows it is not the best idea but he should try sometimes. It's not like they're going to gang up on him so they could take revenge on him bullying them before. Though, that could happened, she wondered.

"Fuck no! I don't wanna join your loser's club. And I'm not a nerd!"

"Said the man who always quotes something referenced to Doctor Who." Max sarcastically retorted.

"Besides you're dating a someone who belongs to the '_losers_' club you were saying." She added.

"I-I mean... you're not a loser, Max." Max wasn't offended by it because she knows he doesn't mean it. She just like to tease him as always.

"It's okay. I've been called worse." She replied. Nathan looked at Max who is lying next beside him. Max saw his face and he's squinting again. He's mad.

"Wh-what?! Who the fuck called you something worse? What did they called you?! I'm gonna kicked that motherfucker's ass." Although, Nathan sometimes call Max names like 'bitch', 'ass', 'cockfield', where Max counters it with 'dickbagtheasshole', 'little shit, 'dumbass'. It’s kind of their endearment for each other. But Nathan doesn't appreciate it when other people call her that. He become all over-protective all of a sudden and he always made sure that no one messes with him or Max.

Nathan waited for her response but Max was just grinning and said...

"Your 'girlfriend'." She looked up at Nathan and leaned for a quick peck on his lips. Nathan raised his brows and knew that Max was teasing him so he would like to punish his little girl and gone all alpha mode with Max again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a silent reader here on AO3 and this is my fucking first time to post my fanfiction here. I initially posted my work in Tumblr so you can also find it there. This is my first Caulscott fanfic ever. It was inspired by a fic that i read before which I don't remember quite well. I read too much Caulscott fics in the past. This is like a fanfic of a fanfic Anyway, i don't know how this works as well but like I said in Tumblr, i love to share it with my fellow Caulscott shippers! I am a total trash for them but ghaaad I love Max and Nathan so much!!
> 
> Comments and/or Kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
